According to Plan
by MidnightEmber
Summary: One-shot! Harry hadn't planned on attending Draco's stupid party. He hadn't planned on sleeping with his enemy either. But nothing went according to plan when Harry Potter was involved


**~ According to Plan ~**

**Summary:** Harry hadn't planned on attending Draco's stupid party. He hadn't planned on sleeping with his enemy either. But nothing went according to plan when Harry Potter was involved.

**Pairing:** Voldemort/Harry Potter

**Warnings:** Slash, Alternate Universe, fluff, No Spoilers, one-shot

**Disclaimer:** Voldemort slept with Harry? Wait… nope my imagination… I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author Notes:** This is a one-shot request by DarkAngel048. So while I'm bored I shall attempt to write something that makes sense.

* * *

><p>The party was wild. That was the only description he could possibly give it. No other word suited the complicated mesh of all the guests on the dance floor or even by the buffet table. It was simply chaotic and wild with nearly as many people present as that to a rock concert and all crowded into a much smaller space.<p>

Guests on the dance floor were jumping around to the well-known music of the Weird Sisters who were more than happy to continue playing well into the night and some were saying the early morning. Many of the guests however were simply stumbling around in the crowd not truly concerned with who they bumped into to. A lot of alcohol had already been consumed early in the night inhibiting their senses and preventing any decorum that they had once boasted.

The consummation of all the alcohol was turning the presentable purebloods into complete fools regardless of the fact that everyone present would be making headlines tomorrow. He'd seen Rita lurking with her quill in the shadows somewhere and made sure to stay far away from her. The last thing he needed was to be placed on the cover of the Daily Prophet yet again. As it was many of the purebloods would be shamed when they realized what they had done though none would speak of it again.

Looking back towards the dance floor he thought he caught a glimpse of a few friends, Hermione's hair, Ron's pale skin, even Luna's glasses though he couldn't be positive it was them. No one really stood out amongst the crowds. They all appeared to blur into each other and since he currently wasn't drunk Harry wasn't entirely sure about what was happening on the dance floor.

Harry was sitting towards the back of the ballroom where lounges were placed for the weary guests. However they were only occupied by those that weren't roaring drunk yet and planned to keep their wits about them for the entire night, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape being among them. Unsurprisingly that meant only a few people were there since most of the one hundred and thirty-five guests present were dancing like loons. Most of the weary or drunk had simply collapsed where they were standing regardless of whether or not they were in the way.

All of this combined meant one thing. It was Yule at Malfoy Manor.

How Harry had been conned into attending the luxurious ball by none other than the heir to the prestigious Malfoy name, Draco, was something everyone present desired to know especially with the Dark Lord Voldemort in attendance as well.

It was a known fact that Voldemort and Harry were practically mortal enemies. Normally if one decided to attend the other would stay far away however for some reason this party was different and it left everyone baffled even in their drunken states. Why was this particular party any different to everything before?

Halloween was a big one as were birthdays. They just remained as far away from each other as possible. Even during some New Year celebrations or political parties they remained as far from each other as possible with only one of the duo attending at any time. Many wondered why this was but it wasn't that hard to imagine why the pair avoided each other on a regular basis.

Lord Voldemort had murdered Harry's parents in cold blood. On a simple Halloween night when Harry was merely fifteen months old, the Dark Lord had walked into the Potter's home at Godric's Hollow and killed both James and Lily without any hesitation before going after the child. Somehow Voldemort had been driven off whilst little Harry had lived. In turn Harry had grown up with Sirius, his godfather with numerous visits from Uncle Remus to "keep him educated in things other than Marauder pranks".

As such, he'd grown up always knowing that Voldemort was the reason his parents were dead. No one knew exactly why they had been killed only that they were in the way of Voldemort's grasp on Harry. Many assumed that Voldemort wanted Harry dead as well however that line of thought was entirely wrong as well.

When Voldemort had been resurrected three years ago whilst Harry was in fourth year, he had remained quiet only working on plans to return to the wizarding world. There weren't any plans to kill him. If anything he was told to be left alone. None of the Death Eaters were allowed to harm him in anyway. That didn't stop him from desiring the Dark Lord dead for what he had done though. There were numerous dastardly deeds he had performed before the murder of Harry's parents as well that made him a terrible person.

However since neither had a desire to kill each other (anymore in the Dark Lord's case) they were at a standstill. They just didn't see how killing each other was a way to solve their current predicament at this point it time. It became a mutual agreement that they remained out of each other's way and somehow it had bettered the wizarding world.

Britain's wizarding world had prospered beneath the influence of the Dark Lord as much as everyone was loath to admit it. Both the Light and Dark Arts were taught in school creating a balance that was never present before. Many things that were once illegal in Britain were know utilized and were aiding the community like potions and certain spells. Everything was better and it reflected in their lifestyles.

However the animosity that lay between Voldemort and Harry remained fuelled by family and friends that also desired revenge for what had occurred that fateful night and nights following its disaster.

Currently, they were both sitting in the lounge area close by and it was incredibly awkward. Not even Lucius or Severus had enough courage to go anywhere near them let alone speak. No they remained in a secluded corner attempting to remain sophisticated amongst the hoodlums. It wasn't working.

Harry sighed. This was a complete waste of time. He had only agreed to come when Draco promised that he would keep Voldemort away from him. That hadn't worked at all since he was the only teen who wasn't drunk. Draco wasn't getting up to keep him company any time soon if the drool from the corner of his mouth said anything. Harry hoped that image was on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow.

Sure he'd had a little to drink but only enough to take the edge off nothing like any of his friends. Now he was stuck with Lucius, Severus and Voldemort for company none of whom he desired to speak with. All of his friends, including his wondrous godfather, had abandoned him for food, drink and dancing. None of them even bothered to return or realize that he wasn't with them. Some friends they were.

Yep this was the best party Harry had attended all year… not.

Harry guessed that it could have been a lot worse though. His friends could be pestering him into drinking and "relaxing" as they called it. He would call it "making an arse out of themselves". But hey they all had different opinions. In fact he was almost enjoying the quiet away from all the pestering he was used to getting from them.

Normally they were all over him, wondering about his health, his love life (or lack thereof), his grades… the list went on. Hermione was always pestering him for something of another while Ron would either ramble on about chess or Quidditch. Then there was Ginny. She was always flirting with him. Harry's eye twitched at that thought. He'd saved her in second year from the Basilisk and it only seemed to cement his hero status in her eyes. Nothing else mattered to her and that disgusted Harry. No way would he ever date her regardless of whether or not the entire Weasley family was angered by his rejection of their only daughter.

Of course they weren't even close to Sirius who dragged him around to all these parties in the hope that he would act something like James once did when he was younger. In a way it was kind of disturbing. Harry wasn't his father and had no desire to throw himself at every and any woman that turned his way. Following that thought, he wasn't his mother either. Remus appeared to believe that he was studious like his mother. Even though he did enjoy the occasional book didn't make him her either.

It appeared everyone wanted him to be someone he wasn't. But they weren't around to annoy him now. He was all by himself with a bottle of butterbeer and that was all he truly wanted at that moment.

For the first time that night, Harry smiled. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he had originally thought.

x-x-x-x-x

An hour later and Harry could say that yes he was enjoying the party. After he had gotten over the fact that he was there with Voldemort sitting close by he'd re-thought his plan for the night. He'd originally thought to sit there reading a book he had borrowed from the Black library with a wonderful butterbeer by his side. It sounded tempting but he wasn't about to sit here and let this opportunity go to waste.

Before him was a group of his friends, rivals and enemies. What type of snake in lion's skin would he be if he didn't capture blackmail material for later use?

Easily enough he had conjured the camera, Luna had gifted him last Yule. He hadn't really been interested in photography but now that this was before him he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Of course he realized that the three sitting nearby were giving him odd looks but they would be thankful later when none of them appeared in his photos. There would definitely be an awesome album out of all of these pictures.

The first images he had taken were of Draco, his wonderful host. The teen was still asleep, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Draco had now also managed to hook himself amongst a line of tinsel making him appear to be more of an extravagant doll than an actual human. His ever immaculate hair was tousled and his suit had numerous wrinkles. To Harry he appeared to look like a small child that had been dragged along to the party.

When the photo was actual printed he would be able to see the photo-Draco toss and turn amongst the tinsel murmuring to it softly. He couldn't wait for that. The look on Draco's face when he eventually realized that had happened would be worth the scream and curses he would receive.

The next few photos consisted of Ron, Fred and George singing drunkenly by the end of the buffet table, Sirius attempting to chat up a piece of jelly and Hermione who had at one stage of the party donned a pair of Luna's goggles. They would all look so attractive when they were finally printed.

However he knew that his good time would eventually come to an end and by the person he least liked. Voldemort.

Everything was fine. Everything was dandy. So why did the prick have to break the Golden Code? It was there for a reason! It was there to keep both of them happy when in each other's company. But nope obviously he thought that since Harry was having a good time and his friends were all busy or well drunk he would break the Golden Code and ruin his evening.

While Harry was taking numerous photos of his friends, well-wishers and general pain in the arses, Voldemort walked directly over to him and sat on the lounge beside him.

Yep he'd broken the first Golden Rule: When in the same room as one Harry Potter. DO. NOT. APPROACH.

The only acknowledgement he gave the Dark Lord was a slight twitch which seemed to only amuse the man instead of frustrate him. Instead, Harry continued to talk photos of everyone in humorous situations without their knowledge or consent. They could all have good laugh about this later when they weren't drunk or hung-over.

Why was he here? He didn't need to be seated so close to him either! Personal Bubble! Personal! Bubble! He knew he was acting childish but he couldn't help it, he shuffled over a touch just to keep a small distance between them. Hopefully Voldemort would catch the hint and realize he wasn't wanted anywhere near Harry…

However the Dark Lord was still sitting by his side five minutes later, amusement still covering his face.

What he was smiling about Harry didn't know. All he knew was the Dark Lord was by his side and smiling as if they had been friends for a long time. That really miffed Harry. They weren't friends, weren't even acquaintances, Harry wanted him gone.

Growling under his breath, Harry banished his camera and turned towards his nemesis.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

Lucius and Severus appeared to sense the tension in the air and vacated the quiet area in favour of the dance floor. There they moved silently passed everyone and further into the manor away from all the drama and loud music. The remainder of the people still partying were too drunk to notice anything.

"I only seek out your company since we are the last remaining sober people left in this hall."

"You could have spent time with Lucius and Severus." Harry grumbled turning away from the man.

"Indeed but they are underlings and wouldn't have given me the correct stimulus to keep me amused during this evening."

"And I would?" Harry asked incredulously.

Voldemort couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"Would I be here if you didn't?"

Harry and Voldemort stared at each other for five solid minutes before Harry finally conceded the point. The Dark Lord wouldn't stay if he thought he could find someone more fascinating elsewhere. He would just leave without any word. Damn.

"Why am I so interesting?"

Voldemort was still smirking. Merlin he was beginning to frustrate Harry.

"How could the Boy-Who-Lived ever be boring in our world?" he countered.

He snarled, stood and moved to another seat. That bastard! How dare he use his status from his parents' death in a conversation with him! Voldemort was the reason they were gone. He was the reason he didn't have any memories of them at all. Only photos… that was all he had, photos. They did nothing when comparing them to memories. Sure he'd seen memories from Remus and Sirius but they weren't his memories. They didn't mean anything or convey a special meaning to him.

A shuffle beside him was the only indication that the Dark Lord had moved with him. He sighed. Would the man ever give up?

"Please leave me be. The only reason I agreed to attend tonight was because of Sirius otherwise I wouldn't be here so please leave so I may attempt to have some fun." Harry muttered exasperatedly.

There was no speaking between them as the Weird Sisters began playing another song that seemed to get everyone up and dancing regardless of toxicity. How did they manage to keep going? Harry couldn't help but wonder if they kept potions hidden in their formal robes in cases such as this.

"Forgive me if I have offended you. I did not mean to cause you any emotional trauma by my playful banter. I assumed that the topic was a safe subject."

"The death of my parents is a _safe_ subject between us?" Harry couldn't help but question, turning to the Dark Lord with an eyebrow raised.

Voldemort frowned at this. Tonight wasn't going as he had planned.

"That is not what I meant…"

"I think you should just stop before you dig an ever bigger hole." Harry suggested turning back to the watch everyone dancing.

Silence encased them. It was bliss to Harry though he knew it wouldn't last long. Nothing lasted long when the Dark Lord was around. He was definitely questioning his sanity at agreeing to come to this party. He should have checked the RSVP list before ever allowing Draco to drag him into this mess. Now he would have to put up with the Dark Lord for company for the remainder of the night.

Right now Draco was enjoying the company of two blonde ladies that weren't very attractive. Harry scathingly hoped that Draco woke up with them tomorrow. That would teach him a lesson or two for doing this.

"Do you want to know why I attacked that night so many years ago?"

Harry's head snapped around to look at the Dark Lord. _Everyone_ wanted to know the answer to that question, he was no exception. In fact he was probably the person who wanted to know the most. Of all people, why did the Dark Lord have to choose to attack them? Why couldn't he have attacked another family that night? Harry knew it was a nasty thought but he wanted to know what had possessed him, what had attracted Voldemort to attack their small family.

The incredulous look must have shown on his face more than he first thought as the Dark Lord smirked and leaned back into his chair pleased at getting a reaction out of him that wasn't hate. Harry hissed dangerously that had Voldemort's eyes gleam in the poor light of the party.

"Is that an actual question or are you simply trying to get a rise out of me?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes in anger.

"I am offering you an honest answer."

Frankly, Harry had no idea whether or not he could trust anything that came out of the Dark Lord's mouth. He was the Dark Lord after all. Dark Lord's didn't give straight answers especially to their nemesis… even he were a seventeen year old boy.

"I will grant you an honest answer however I will not explain the day in full detail until we are somewhere private." The Dark Lord conceded picking up on Harry's reluctance.

"Fine," Harry growled. "But any funny business and I will leave."

Unfortunately, he couldn't hex anyone at the party. Draco had implemented it in the wards for the night to make sure that no one started any brawls that couldn't be controlled. That meant he couldn't hex the Dark Lord if he got angry. He would just have to wait until the party had ended.

Voldemort actually grinned at that remark, before offering his hand to Harry in an attempt at being a gentleman. Harry knew it was a subtle gab at him because he was gay and according to a recent column in the Daily Prophet submissive. Ignoring it, Harry stood only to have the Dark Lord wrap his arm around his waist. He guessed that was punishment enough for ignoring the hand gesture however it wasn't necessary and only made him more uncomfortable. Sure many guys before the Dark Lord had handled him in such a way but for the man who killed his parents it was simply unnerving to treat him like this.

"Come we shall go further into Malfoy Manor where we can talk privately."

With Voldemort steering him through the crowded dance floor it was very easy to see the amount of people that were absolutely out of it. Harry was certain that many of his friends weren't even aware of where they were any more including Sirius who was rubbing against another man.

Once out of the crowded room, Voldemort easily led him down hallways that twisted and turned in seemingly random ways that would easily confuse someone walking on their own down the halls for the first time. Eventually they ended up in a room that looked to inhabit the Dark Lord on the odd occasion. The room was covered in Slytherin colours with a touch of black and cherry wood here and there. It was very dark and something the Dark Lord often incorporated into the decorating.

Not that Harry honestly cared. He had only agreed to this for one reason and one reason only, answers.

"Please sit, you may want to be comfortable for this explanation."

Harry scowled but conceded to his gesture none the less. After all at least he could leave any time he desired.

"Well? Are you going to start explaining or is this like fifty questions?"

"At first I planned the attack because of a prophecy that one of my Death Eaters overheard. It led towards either you or the Longbottom heir. I based my choice from who was more like me. You were a half blood, like me, whereas the other child wasn't. I believed that since we were so similar you would be somewhat more of a threat than the other. So I planned the attack."

Harry watched Voldemort as he paused in his speech. He almost looked as if he regretted his decision in some form which only confused Harry. The Dark Lord didn't get confused over his decisions. He made them and moved on with his life.

"Killing your father was easy. He had been a thorn in my side as an Auror who continuously killed my Death Eaters and foiled my raids. One curse and he was gone. Your mother however… your mother was a lot harder to kill than I had previously envisioned."

Harry remembered the scene well. Voldemort had told his mother that she needn't have to die. That she could live if only she would give Harry to him. In the end the Dark Lord had become frustrated at her begging and cast the same curse that had killed his father only moments beforehand. That was the quick death of the Potters.

"Then I saw you for the first time and it felt like everything was going to be coming to an end. I would announce your deaths to the wizarding world and eventually have conquered all of Britain. I didn't plan for your mother to know such old magic. She protected you from me so when I attacked you the curse rebounded back onto me separating me from my body and implanting a part of my soul in you. Essentially you became another of my horcruxes though I didn't realize it at the time nor did I think of the repercussions of this fatal error."

Harry couldn't hide the horror from his face. A horcrux… he was a horcrux. All this time and he'd had a piece of the Dark Lord's soul inside of him, a link to the other man. It was horribly disturbing and something Harry never wanted to speak to anyone about. How would he even begin with something like that?

Then the Dark Lord turned towards him and Harry felt everything inside of him sink. That look was desire. Voldemort desired him because of what… no… who he was. It terrified him even more. Possibly even made him blush… How could he possibly think along those lines of the Dark Lord? He didn't love the Dark Lord… he couldn't… not after everything.

Voldemort reading him like an open book continued.

"We have always been attracted to one another regardless of anything else, you can't deny that Harry."

"Don't say it! Don't say it as if it could happen, as if it were entirely possible that we… that I could have… just don't."

This was just overwhelming. Who would have thought that anything between the Dark Lord and the Chosen One could be anything but hatred? He certainly had done his fair share of ignoring all of the signs not that he cared. Sure the Dark Lord had a thing for him cause of this bond he'd accidently created but that didn't mean he had to do anything about it. Harry could simply walk away from all of this and never have to think on it again.

Yes that sounded like an awesome idea. He would leave and continue to avoid the Dark Lord and practically ruler of Wizarding Britain. Everything made perfect sense when he did that so why not just continue it? He should leave… now.

"I think that I should leave." Harry said nervously.

He didn't want anything to happen if he slipped even just once. Temptation could be avoided. Nothing said he had to sleep with the Dark Lord. All he had to do was walk out that door and leave. It was that simple.

Standing, Harry took a breath and began to walk towards the door. Every step he took him effort. It was if a force was pulling them together and no matter how much Harry said no it pulled him back. He was half way to the door before he was stopped by the sound of Voldemort standing.

"One little kiss… a test if you will, just to see what it feels like…" Voldemort suggested as he moved closer.

Harry hesitated. The hesitation caused Harry to become trapped in Voldemort's arms as his lips pressed gently against his own. He didn't even freeze at the sensation, Harry responded eagerly. Parting his lips, he allowed Voldemort's tongue to map out his mouth.

Gasping for breath as they ended the kiss, Harry didn't move from Voldemort's arms. In fact he was content to remain where he was.

"That wasn't a little kiss." Harry accused warmly.

"No it wasn't but I get the feeling that you didn't mind it all too much either."

Voldemort was way too smug for Harry's liking. Yes he'd enjoyed the kiss and yes he wouldn't mind a repeat but it was wrong on so many levels. This man had killed his parents! Even if it had occurred due to misinterpretation of a single prophecy, Harry didn't think that any relationship with this man would last. However if sex was anything like the kiss he'd just had, Harry knew he would enjoy their time together whatever the length.

"I know you are having second thoughts about this but would it truly be so bad? After all-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Harry demanded pulling the Dark Lord closer towards the bed.

Voldemort could only comply.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Harry could hardly believe it. He'd slept with his nemesis in Draco's manor not even an hour before the party was meant to end. Nearly smacking himself, he crawled out of bed and wandered into the adjoining bathroom wincing slightly at the movement. Merlin he hurt! Though the pain in his body was nothing compared to how the rest of his body looked.

His mirror image stared back at him in shock. There were love bites everywhere!

He knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't be soft, calm and gentle to him, he didn't expect anything from the Dark Lord in that area, but this was ridiculous. There was no way he was leaving like this. Everyone would stare and wonder who he had hooked up with. Then the endless questioning would start and his 'lover' would act like everyone else. He would get flustered and lost and eventually break up with him either that or he would become pompous and Harry would end it. Either way it never ended well.

Wait… who was he kidding? His 'lover' was the Dark Lord. No one would approach the darkest wizard in the past millennium with something as trivial as a lover. At least there he would get a reprieve.

Harry sighed. He would just have to use a glamour and take a shower at home. Exiting the bathroom, he noticed the Dark Lord sitting in bed staring at him with his ruby eyes. It was obvious that he wanted to continue their relationship wherever that may lead. Harry, certain it wouldn't last, knew he would continue these rendezvous.

"There will be plenty of time for you to clean up and shower. Why don't you have breakfast here?" Voldemort suggested.

Harry didn't like that. It sounded as if he were dating the Dark Lord.

"No I should leave. Sirius is probably concerned with where I am." He declined.

Grabbing his pants, he sluggishly pulled them on, squirming as he became uncomfortable. Harry just knew the Dark Lord was enjoying his discomfort a little too much. Fumbling for his wand, he cursed as he knocked it off the bedside table and to the floor.

"You may want to take a look at this morning's headlines before you leave." Voldemort suggested.

Harry hadn't even realized that Voldemort had been given the paper that early in the morning. Placing his wand on the bedside table, Harry chose to shuffle across the bed towards the Dark Lord. Raising an eyebrow at the man, Harry took the paper from Voldemort's hands.

"Mortal Enemies or Destined Lovers?" the title read. Beneath the headline was the image of Voldemort and Harry sneaking away from the party, the Dark Lord's arm wrapped affectionately around Harry's waist. Harry twitched, when had Rita snapped this shot?

Skim-reading the article, Harry picked up the main points. He had been at the party. The Dark Lord had been at the party. Both had been alone. Both had been avoiding drinking. Lucius and Severus had left them where they had begun to talk to each other. Revolutionary change in their status! Then they had left… together. From there Rita began to speculate that instead of despising each other they actual were soul mates that had ended badly in their past life and were now destined to argue and fight until they eventually made up, living happily ever after. It was a loud of bull.

"I can't believe I still managed to make the headlines." Harry groaned falling back onto the bed.

He'd been hoping to see a picture of a smashed Draco on the front cover as payback for inviting him to such a party. It hadn't happened.

"There are more photos of the evening on page three. Don't forget you also have the images from what you took last night on your camera." Voldemort said.

Harry smirked victoriously. Blackmail was always useful.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've had this finished for months and only just decided to publish it... I'm a genius... Hope you all enjoy!<strong>

**~MidnighEmber**


End file.
